


Midnight

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Nct Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Fluff, but ended up being longer than expect, but with a little twist, so her ya go, was ment to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Prompt: “When did you get so beautiful?” + Johnny





	Midnight

Slipping the mask over your eyes you smiled as you looked in the mirror, your fairy godmother nodded as she looked at your reflection.

"What if he doesn't recognize me?" you whisper as you turn to look at your godmother.

"Don't worry my dear, there is no way he wouldn't" she smiles, the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes become more noticeable, he hand coming out to gesture to your dress causing you to look down.

The gold dress shined from the light of the moon spilling in through the window, matching golden shoes adorned your feet as you glanced down, lifting your dress slightly to take a good look at them.

"Now, you best be going time is not on your side, as you recall yes?"

"Yes Godmother, Midnight," you whisper as you slowly step towards the carriage that would whisk you away to the second ball you would be attending.

The man you had met last time you had attended was none other than the prince, much to your surprise that he would take a liking to a girl of your kind. Poor, basically a servant. Living with your Stepmother and her horrible daughter.

Stepping into the carriage you sit down, looking over one more time at your godmother.

"Midnight," she replies as the carriage begins to roll away towards the castle.

* * *

Arriving at the castle your footman helps you out of the carriage only to step aside when someone else's hand reaches for yours.

Glancing up you are met with a man, tall brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and a crown atop his head. It was none other than the prince.

"You came," he whispers as he helps you down from your carriage.

"But of course I would, did you not think I would," you reply as you go to let go of his hand only to have him squeeze it lightly as he guides you towards the castle entrance.

"After your exit, I was unsure if I would ever see you again my dear," he replies before turning to stop before entering the large double wooden doors. "When did you get so beautiful," he replies as his free hand comes up to stroke your cheek with the back of his hand before moving to the edge of your mask. "I must know who you are, I know not your name but you know mine."

"Prince Johnny, don't be mistaken. I would love for you to know my name, but it's better if I am left unknown," you slowly take his hand, removing it from your face and holding it in yours intertwining your fingers with his.

A frustrated sigh leaves his lips as he slowly lets go of your hands, taking off his mask to reveal him to you fully for the first time. "I need to know, you have taken over my thoughts, my dreams. Your kindness is unlike anything I have seen from any other women in this village. I don't care who you are, where you come from, what class you are," he slowly grabbed your waist with one hand, pulling you flush with his body. His hand returned to your face, this time cupping your face in his hand. "You are the girl I have been waiting for, the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life, but I can not do that if you don't tell me who you are."

Leaning into his touch you closed your eyes. Your feelings for the man whose arms you resided in making it harder to say no, biting your lip you slowly open your eyes again.

Reading your eyes Johnny slowly moved his hands back up to your mask again, this time you stayed still, letting him slowly lift it away from your eyes. His eyes darting all over your now exposed face. "You, it's you." he murmurs as he slowly traces his hand down your face. "The girl who helped me when my horse got spooked, who helped with my injury until my men arrived," he trailed off as his eyes continued to study your face. "Please, I must know your name now."

Looking up to him you smiled, your fears leaving you as his eyes met yours, he cared about you for who you were and not your wealth, not your status, nothing mattered to him. Taking a deep breath you close your eyes, "My name is -"

"Y/N! What! How did you get here, and in that dress!" you stepmother yells as she walks towards you, your stepsister two steps behind her.

Your face dropped as you pushed Johnny away, only to have him grip your arm, his eyes filled with confusion and worry.

"Well are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you going to explain how you got-" her eyes glanced from you to Johnny before going wide "Prince Johnny my apologies that my disgusting stepdaughter has held you up, I can handle it-"

"That won't be necessary," Johnny replies as he steps between your stepmother and yourself. 

"I insist she is not supposed to be here and-" your stepmother blubbers as she tries to step around him only to have him continue to block her path.

"I think it's time you go back to the festivities m'lady unless you wish for me to call the guard," he replies with a rough edge in his voice.

Flabbergasted your stepmother stopped and glanced at Johnny and you and begins laughing "You have no idea who she is my prince. She is a common girl, dirty. She is not a princess or a high up in this town, you will look like a fool if you choose her."

Your step-sister laughed making you look down at the dress you were wearing, doubting yourself only to have Johnny's hand around your arms squeeze you slightly making you look up at him as his eyes connect with yours.

"Then let me look like a fool," he replies as he smiles at you.

A smile creeps back onto your lips as you watch your stepmother and stepsisters faces open wide at his response.

Johnny winks as he turns back "Now please leave us be."

Infuriated your stepmother stomps away, dragging your step sister with her as she mumbles under her breath in anger.

After they are out of sight Johnny turns back towards you, "Y/n, such a beautiful name," he replies before cupping your face in his hands.

A small blush creeps onto your face when suddenly the clock begins to chime causing you to tense.

As you take a step back Johnny shakes his head. "No, you're not getting away from me this time," he replies as he wraps an arm around your waist, his stealth making you unable to escape.

"But then you will who I really am," you replied nervously as you struggle slightly.

"And that won't change how I feel," he replies with a straight face, his eyes boring into yours.

The twelve chime rang as you relaxed in his arms, his eyes showing you that he was telling the truth. "then let me show you," slowly you pulled away, Johnny's eyes watching you closely in case you were going to bolt.

Stepping away you slowly watched as the magic slowly engulfed around you, turning your beautiful gold dress and shoes back into your tattered dress, apron and black wore out shoes.

When the dust settled you couldn't look at him, scared that he would change his mind only to feel his warm hand on your chin, lifting it to look at yours causing you to peak open your eyes. "You are even more beautiful like this."

Before you could even reply his lips slowly pressed to yours, plush and sweet against your own, a small yelp catching you off guard.

His free hand snaked around and rested on the small of your back, pulling you flush with his body once again, as he did you began to kiss him back, your hands coming up to rest on his chest.

When both of you pulled away you looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before you slowly pull your hair away from your face. "I love you, Y/n. Marry me."

Eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink you simple nod before kissing him again sweetly. "I love you."


End file.
